Talking Through Life
by Clo82
Summary: Set in season 1. Tim gives Julie a ride home and they talk through events in their lives. First ever story so please be kind.


Julie was late leaving dance practice and was hoping her dad was still in his office to give her a ride home. She had said she was getting a ride from one of the other girls but things didn't always go to plan. As she was entered the field house, hoping she had everything she would need to complete her homework, she saw a flickering light from the film room. Thinking her dad may be watching some last minute game tape she walked through the open door stopping instantly at the sight she found; Tim Riggins sobbing softly as he watched the same play over and over. The play that ended Jason Street's football career.

"He has his head down." She says softly as the scene on the projector ended. Tim jolted out of his seat, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What...?"

"He makes the tackle with his head down." Julie said from her spot just inside the door, not making any moves towards the boy who looked so heartbroken. "He couldn't see what he was hitting. He was going to get hurt hitting like that.

Tim couldn't believe this little blonde girl was telling him this. J shouldn't have been hurt

"I..." he started.

"You couldn't have done anything" Julie said looking him in the eye. Tim quickly looked away.

"I..." He tried again. "I should have taken the tackle not J. It's not his job."

"You were the other side of the field. Unless you have turned into Superman and were hiding a cape under your pads, there was nothing you could do". She stepped forward as Tim collapsed back into the chair. "It seems kind of dumb to ask this, but how you doing Tim?" She sat in the seat next to him and watched him as a slow bitter smile crossed his face.

" I'm great." He said the smirk in place. "I get to home tonight, have a couple beers with my brother, go to school and practice tomorrow and get on with my life". The smile faded. "I get to play on Friday night."

"Kind of puts it all in perspective doesn't it? Makes you realise you need to hold on to what you have. But also that you have to take chances, and live life like it could all be gone tomorrow." Julie said wistfully. "You should go and see him you know."

"How do you know I haven't?" Tim answered, not even asking who she was talking about.

"I don't think I could if it was my best friend who had just lost all his dreams and I was carrying a bucket load of guilt about it." Julie heard the quick intake of breath but carried on. "I mean, you feel bad that you couldn't take that tackle for him. But he did take that tackle, and now he has to face up to the fact that his sports career is over. You have to learn to play football with a new QB. He has to learn how to live his life with a body that doesn't do what he tells it to. That must be pretty scary. And he doesn't have a whole football team, plus coaches to go through it with him. It's just him. Must be lonely."

The silence washed over the pair as they sat in the dimmed room. Quietly Julie reached over and clicked the remote, starting the tape again. Together they watched as the game continued and the Panthers went on to take their victory.

As the game ended and the tape stopped, Julie leaned forward and turned of the projector. "It must be good to have a team to support you." she said. She stood and picked her book bag up from the floor where she had left it. Catching sight of the clock over the doorway, she swore softly to herself. "I don't suppose I could get a ride, my dad will have left by now?"

Silently Tim nodded and walked out the door not stopping to see if she followed. The silence continued as they climbed in the truck and made the twenty minute drive from the school to the Taylor house.

"Thanks for the ride Tim" Julie smiled as she climbed down from the truck.

"Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah"

"Good talk" Tim gave her a half smile as she nodded and closed the door. He watched her as she walked up the path to the house. When she turned and waved, right before entering the house, he smiled to himself. This kid, had spoken to him like he was not just another dumb football player, not just a Riggins, and she didn't want to get him into bed. She had just been nice to him for no reason other that he needed someone to be nice to him. It was a realization that made him smile. And as he smiled he thought about what she had said. He did have his team around him, OK they weren't all friends all the time, but they were there. Who did J have now? He should still have his team, and he and Jason had been a team since Pee Wee, they always planned on being a team, so why should that change. The team was the same; the plan just needed a rethink.


End file.
